Brothers by Day, Lovers by Night
by noodity
Summary: Life, Friendship, Love, Sex, Lies, Drugs, Regret, and all the other obstacles that come with life on the surface. What starts off as an amazingly wonderful love story for The Twins takes a dark and horrible turn for the worse. Mistakes are made and lives
1. More Than Just A Brother

**Title: **Brothers by Day, Lovers by Night

**Author: **Sonicfreak68

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Humor

**Summary: **Life, Friendship, Love, Sex, Lies, Drugs, Regret, and all the other obstacles that come with life on the surface. What starts off as an amazingly wonderful love story for The Twins takes a dark and horrible turn for the worse. Mistakes are made and lives are changed.

**Warning/s: **Sexual content, pervasive language, eventual drug and alcohol usage, lots more that I will explain later…

**Disclaimer: **Official characters © SEGA, Unofficial characters © respectable owners.

**Author's Notes: **Well, I'm gonna edit all of my chapters because it's bugging the living crap outta me. Still the same time range (the year is 2015–boys are 15-16), different places. I'm taking it back to Mobius so it'll be much easier. Enjoy the edited version.

**第1章：**複数ジャストブラザー

* * *

"A-Ah… Ri…chi…" A loud whine slipped past the younger boy's full lips. His legs hooked around his brother's hips and his fingernails dug deeply into his back. The aches began to influx once more, and Striker could feel the heat that had snatched his virginity enter him for another round.

Richard breathed on his brother's skin ever so softly, gripping the messy sheets next to his sides. "Ah!" Striker gasped and writhed, euphoric sensations soaring throughout his insides. Sweat trickled down younger twin's temples, his abdomen, and on his back. He spread his legs even wider, allowing his lover to move deeper inside of him. With each and every thrust, he would moan the other's name and beg for a faster pace.

His hips buckled and he came, seed flying all over. With one last look at his partner, he closed his eyes and let slumber grasp him.

* * *

"Alright, kiddies, we'll be back at about nine…or later. Do _not_ burn down my house…or you both will _die_ a _horrible_ death." Skyler pointed at the boys and they nodded their heads.

"Um, Skyler, this is _my_ house. You built it for _me_, remember?" Shadle, the second oldest of the three Ultimate Life-forms, corrected her younger brother.

Shadow sighed and glanced at his eldest son, asking, "Are you guys sure you'll be okay? I can take you over to the Quads' and you can stay there 'til we get back…"

The boys shook their heads, answering, "No, we'll be fine."

"…Okay, then, we'll see you later…and don't end up in another fight." The twins exchanged snarls and curses, but Shadow stopped them just before they could start arguing yet again.

It was Saturday around three o'clock. Shadow, Shadle, and Skyler were going to perform at a concert hall in northern Central City; the vampire-boy wasn't departing with them because he wasn't on the album the three siblings were promoting.

"See y'all later," Richard pushed each and every one of them out of the door as quickly as possible. They all protested while being shoved out so hurriedly. He waited for them to leave in the cars, "Finally they're gone," the vampire sighed while sliding down the door slowly, "I can get some peace and quiet."

Striker chuckled sardonically and stood up. "Poor Richi, he's tired of being around all the grownups," he teased.

"Shut the fuck up," Richard retorted as Striker stretched, turning off the television.

The older one blushed. Great, it's back. That fucking tingly sensation running all over his body was back _again._ Lately, he'd been having sexual fantasies about his younger twin. He didn't know how or why, but they were really startin' to annoy the shit outta him. One night he actually woke up in a cold sweat and looked down, noticing a big, damp spot on his dark sapphire-colored sweatpants. He knew it was normal to have a wet dream but when he talked to his uncle about it, he found out that too many dreams with the same person meant one thing.

Not to mention, Richi caught himself staring at Striker more than necessary (eg., In class, at lunch, at home, at _night _when he thinks Striker is asleep.) and he _constantly _thought about him.

Flying fuck, he was in love with his brother.

"Hey, up for some basketball?" asked Striker, dribbling a ball on the dark hardwood flooring that they stood on.

"I don't wanna play basketball with you. Besides, I got things to do, like finish that report due for English. Maybe later…if I feel like it."

Striker groans and mutters underneath his breath, "You should've done that stupid essay last week when we first got the prompt," then he walked away into the kitchen, Richi following right behind, ready to start an argument.

"Well, I hate English…"

"Great, now let's award you for stating the fucking obvious, Richard-Thomas," he retorts after noticing the taunt.

The vampire knows he's lost the first battle, so he calmly replies, "Go fuck yourself," and walks off.

"Why, so you can watch me? And if you hate English so much, then why bother doing the assignment?"

* * *

Sitting in a computer chair and thinking about a stupid writing prompt - not fun. After what felt like twenty minutes when it had only been five, he smells another presence in the room. Of course, it was only his brother; it was just those two.

"You done yet?" Striker sounded bored. The vampire felt guilty for being mad at him, though it was his fault that he was.

"I've been up here for fucking _five minutes _and you're ready to bug me again? What the fuck do you want from me, Striker-Dorian? God, jus' mind ya business and get out." He said flatly, monotone voice making him sound like he was bored to tears as well.

"It's my room, too. And I'm finding minding my business quite hard to do. All I want to do is play."

"Says the dude who supposedly _isn't _gay. Listen, Strikes, I love you like Christ loved the church, but you annoy the living crap outta me sometimes. And sometimes is right now, so please let me be."

The telekinetic went silent. Richard was right; he was being a little too persistent. And he was trying to start a fight again. "Okay," he says. Richard sighs heavily after hearing the door shut quietly. He rakes back his hair with sharp fingernails, removes his glasses, and closes his laptop. The English assignment will have to wait til later because, damn it; he couldn't get the bastard off of his mind.

Yeah, the rumor may have about him just "loving to masturbate," but he could've gotten over it like a normal fifteen-year-old kid. Ah, who was he kidding; he _wasn't _normal like others. He sniffs and sticks his tongue out. He needed his brother, or life would be just too damn boring. He loved him in the wrong way, wasn't that enough?

Now he was just rambling on in his mind. But so many things were plaguing him that thoughts just seemed so jumbled up. He gets up and goes to the game room where his brother resides.

The door opens and there stand the younger twin ready to enter his room. They look at each other expressionless before abruptly apologizing in unison, "I'm sorry." They stare at each other rather stunned before the older one apologizes again.

"I shouldn't have said those things, and I know they were wrong."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry for gossiping."

After that they just stood there awkwardly like two idiots. If not for the younger suggesting basketball, they'd probably be standing there until the adults got back.

* * *

"No, you dumbass, you can't shoot from out-o-bounds and expect to get a three. I swear, you need to stick with football and soccer and leave basketball and all the other sports to me."

"That's not fair, though!" Striker protested as they walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed an orange Gatorade out.

"Man, how can you drink that stuff? It's so disgusting…" Richard stuck out his tongue. His twin grinned.

"Well, now you know how I feel whenever you drink blood, but then again, you're obliged to drink it or you'll die." The vampire smiles at his brother and ties up his hair, pushing his readers up on his nose.

"Now what do we do?"

"I'm kinda in the mood to fight. Wanna duel real quick?"

"Hmm, that's something that'll kill time," Striker grinned, "Here, let's make a deal. The first on to fall on his ass loses. Loser does the chores for the next week."

"_Ooh, _good one, Strikes. It's on!"

* * *

Striker fastens his Soul Gloves and grins rather sexily, in his brother's opinion. In his left hand he grips a bow and hanging from his back are multiple black quivers with red straps the Velcro across his body. Each contained eight arrows of a different element. In total, there were six quivers for Earth, Water, Fire, Electricity, Ice, and regular arrows.

Richard cracked and popped every bone in his body, smirking rather mischievously. The fight starts off with a spark…literally. Striker was the first to attack, drawing an Electric Arrow from his bag. He aims but Richard doesn't budge. The arrow soars through the air once the thin string slips from his pale fingers, but Richard stands in place. The other twin is curious of his brother's actions but he makes no move to find out what he was up to.

The bow goes right through him–that's what it looked like to the human eye. In reality, Richard only sidestepped to his left. However, his speed made it look as if he'd not moved at all. Striker sighs, "There goes an arrow…" And a huge blast of electric sparks behind his brother. That was one good thing about his arrow bags. Whenever he ran out of arrow, a new supply would magically appear seconds later.

Richard advances as quickly as the human eye could follow, charging at his brother full speed. He cries out and his nails grow longer and sharper. He almost slices an arm off but Striker only holds up a hand, stopping Richard dead in his tracks. The telekinetic chuckles, "You look sexy like that. Mental picture."

The boy blushes and his brother use his other hand to bring up a force field. Richard growls, "Striker…" The telekinetic/hypnotic twin lets his brother go; only to find that he has run into the force field. Richard grunts and wobbles back, soon gaining his balance. "Heh, yaru na," he smirks, "But I'll stick kick your ass."

"Really? I don't think so. I could easily throw you on the ground if I wanted to, but I'm just that nice a person."

Underneath his breath, Richi says, "Nice, my ass."

"Hey, I heard that!" Striker shouts and forces his brother to fall back. Richard shrieks and he grins, stopping him in mid-air. His brother is clearly furious. Richard balls his fists and blue flames engulf his hands. He yells loudly and the sound echoes throughout the Simulator Room along with a larger blue flame discharging outward, forcing Striker to skid back almost fifteen feet. The older brother dashes forward quicker than the blink of an eye. Striker is partially stunned, giving his twin the chance to attack. Richard jumps, bringing his foot around.

It collides with Striker's jaw, and the boy falls backwards. Just in time, he catches himself, by back flipping onto his feet. Striker cries out in pain and clutches his jaw, whimpering small curses. Richard stops immediately and runs to aid his twin. His jaw isn't broken, but it's causing Striker pain. He apologizes, "Striker, dude, are you okay? Uh, m-my bad!"

"Yeah…me too," Striker looks up with the widest smirk he could manage, obviously catching Richi by surprise. Before the older one could even manage a "what?" Striker's hands were firmly pressed against his chest. He yells, "Soul Channel!" and light instantly engulfs them.

Richard gasps out, "You…bastard."

Soul Channel is an ability that both Skyler and Striker could use, enabling them to look at a person through their soul and see things from their view. It also had a great amount of power, able to blast a person back multiple yards and allowed a person to see ones thoughts and dreams.

No! Richard thinks to himself. Using Soul Channel, Striker'd be able to read him like an open book and discover his secret affection for him!

Striker, meanwhile, is looking at his brother's memories. He now suddenly remembers the time he got braces, the time he fell and skinned his knees and arms at soccer practice, and even the time the family went to the amusement park and the rode all those roller coasters right after eating at least seven hotdogs, and they got so sick.

It was like he was in a library (like, _literally)_, one of his favorite places. There were in total two sections: Memories and Dreams. He just took a stroll down Memory Lane so now he'd snoop in Dreamland. Underneath Dreams were three categories: Good, Nightmare, and Wet.

Striker couldn't help but venture through the last one and see who was in them.

To be rather blunt, it was like a gigantic collection of gay porn, featuring Richi and…_him._

He returns to his natural senses and watches as his brother falls on his ass with a grunt. He doesn't realize it, but they're both blushing rather deeply and Richard's eyes were now pink. His older brother curses, not daring to look up at his twin.

Striker stares intensely before managing to utter out, "Was that–"

"Yeah."

"In your–"

"Yes."

"Having sex with–"

"Uh-huh." The vampire stands, bangs covering his eyes, "Guess the chores are on me." And he turns to walk upstairs. Striker wants him to stay, but he can't find it in himself to move. Indeed, he's had quite a few dreams like those.

He musters up some strength and says, "Richi, wait up." Richard doesn't stop walking. "Richard, wait." That sounded more pleading than he meant, or maybe he did mean it to sound pleading. Either way, Richard doesn't stop walking towards the elevator. "Richard-Thomas, please wait." He finally begs his brother to stop. The older boy does. Damn, whenever Striker calls his full name he just _can't_ ignore him. His hand was grabbed and he was pulled into an awkward embrace. "I love you, too."

Richard blushes and tries to push away. He's too nervous to even look at his twin, much less speak. He finally manages to whisper, "S-Striker, please…"

The younger boy lets him go and looks at him, "Richard-Thomas, look at me. No, don't gimme that look. I'm serious, look me in the eyes."

Why'd he have to do this to me? Richard thinks to himself. Why can't I be left alone? He's torturing me just standing there staring at me! Gah, I wanna die. I just wanna go d–Striker smacks him in face. There's a red bruise on his tanned skin. He shouts, "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you love me," Striker answers.

"I didn't say that!" Richard blushes deeply.

"It's clearly obvious," Striker sighs. His brother blushes deeply.

"Oh, shut up, you bastard!" And Richard sighs, running upstairs as fast as his legs could take him. Behind him, Striker shakes his head and darts after him.

"But, ha! I won! You do all my chores for a week!" He shouts, knowing Richard could hear him. The vampire jumps up the stairs and into his room. He cries out like Tarzan and jumps onto the bed, landing with a grunt. "Richi!" Striker glomps him…partially. He really just jumps and lands on him.

"Ugh," he groans in slight pain, "Can't believe I gatta do your chores…"

"Baha, sucks, doesn't it?" He laughs and Richard sits up.

"You shut up."

"No, you!"

"Make me," Richard smirks.

"I love you…"

"What's that gatta do with anything? And stop saying that! My God, you are so–_uhm_…" Striker kisses him, ever so passionately and _oh, _his tongue is sliding into his mouth. Richi feels a hand run down his back slowly, and he shivers.

Striker pulls away and smirks, "I'm so _what?"_

"…Embarrassing," he exhales slowly with a deep red blush finding its way on his cheeks. Striker grins.

"Yeah, you say that, but what I saw earlier speaks differently." Again Richard protests, causing him to smash their lips together again. A small whine peels from his throat and Striker gapes. _"What?_ Richi moaned? Wow, that's crazy!"

"Shut up!"

"No," he replies with a smug look on his face. Richard blushes and his eyes turn pink. "See, you do love me! You're just too afraid to admit. Richard, I just kissed you _twice _and told I love you more the once. What makes you think I'm gonna reject you now?"

Richard is surprised and somewhat taken aback by his brother. He was right. But he didn't know why he was so hesitant to say anything. He sighs heavily and whispers, "I love you."

"Hm, what?" Striker heard him, but he wants to hear it louder.

"I love you," he speaks louder. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

And the younger twin kisses him. This time Richard isn't as hesitant as before. Matter of fact, he's enjoy this more than ever. "Mm…" he groans and Striker trails down and leaves kisses on his neck. Richard tenses when feeling a hand crawl down to his pants.

He jolts up and bumps into his brother, "Okay, not that far!"

"What do you mean 'Not that far'?"

"You know what I mean! I'm not ready for that!"

"Well, neither am I, but you don't hear me complainin'," Striker responds.

"But we don't have protection!" The vampire boy barks.

"You didn't in your dreams, so why worry now?" The younger brother sits up.

"Yeah, but that was a dream–" Richard replies.

"Then, let's make it a reality, Richi. Isn't this what you want? Don't you want my love? I'm offering it to you, so take it. I want you too, ya know." He wants him. Striker _wants _him, _him._

"But we've never done this before, how would we know what to do?"

"You'll know. You'll be able to feel it, like, _literally. _Still, the person on the bottom is really the one in control. He gives the signals, whether he likes it or not. 'Sides, I know a couple things, and don't act like you don't either."

"Where did you get all this information?" Richard sighs.

"I read a couple stories and watched some stuff on the Internet to know enough. I need it for some reference."

"Oh, Jesus. _Reference," _Richi rolls his eyes.

"Hm. Hey, you remember that note that Sky hit at one of your concerts? That falsetto one or whatever…"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna hear you do it." Striker looks at him and Richard shrugs.

"That takes a lot of practice, and I need to be warmed up to hit it anyway," he responds.

"Oh you'll get enough practice where this is headed," Striker looks at him and Richi realizes exactly what he meant.

"_Striker!" _he squeaks in embarrassment, face as red as his brother's eyes. The other boy laughs and kisses him. Richard gasps in surprise before slowly starting to relax and wrap his arms around Striker's long neck. His tongue finds its way into the other boy's mouth and a hand trails down to his thighs and his index finger slides over a sensitive spot.

Richard jerks in surprise and a moan slips from his throat. The tongue fucking pauses for a few moments so they can breathe. Soon their lips lock once more and Striker continues from where he started.

Striker takes Richi's shirt off and throws it to the floor. Surprisingly the vampire doesn't protest, but Striker knows he's as nervous as a puppy in new surroundings. He won't be like that for long, though, he thinks while pressing his soft lips against the flesh just below his collar bone.

The vampire moans as his brother travels down to his chest. He feels something wet touch his left nipple. Richi covers his mouth to suppress the noises threatening to slip past his lips. Striker squeezes his hand as his tongue slides over and around the sensitive patch of flesh. "Nnh," he whimpers. Gently he flicks his tongue over the skin, swirling, nibbling, and sucking on the vulnerable skin. Moving away from the tortured nipples he lowers down to his pants.

The rest of Richi's clothes (except his underwear) flew to the floor faster than he could even comprehend. Striker nibbled and softly wrapped his lip around the base of the bulge underneath the thin fabric. His tongue ran over it playfully and moved up to the band. Striker's delicate fingers curled under the band and pulled his underwear down. Richi's hard cock fell out and he found that he could no longer control the urges he had. He began licking up from the base of his cock to the tip, just barely passing over the slit, tasting his brother's pre-come. He moaned with pleasure and took in the top, sucking hard.

Richard groaned with pleasure, his hand coming through the beautiful ebony locks and grabbing on softly. Striker took more into his mouth, sucking and licking feverishly. The vampire's dick throbbed painfully as he began to bob up and down over it, the taste of pre-come and sweat filling his mouth. He swallowed it all in a hungry passion. Richard's hand began to push and pull Striker's hair with the motion, wanting more and more of him to be devoured by the younger boy.

He placed a hand to the inside of Richi's thigh as his own hand slid down to the buckle of his pants. He watched in awe as Striker pulled out his luscious pale cock and began pumping it with his hand, moaning into him as he sucked deeper and deeper. The vampire's panting became faster and he moaned with pure bliss.

"Striker..." He moaned. Striker gave a hard suck and a moan as his hand began pumping harder on his own cock. The older twin stroked his brother's hair and whined as he felt his tongue slide over and around the slit once again. "I-I'm about...too..." Richi whimpers. His brother nods with understanding and bobs one more time before Richi filled his mouth with cum. Striker came as well, spilling his seed on the sheet between the two of him. His shoulders fell with relief as he sucked the last of Richi's seed from him, swallowing it all.

"Uhn," the vampire boy groans, a deep blush splattered on his cheeks. Striker removes his top and his jeans, laying his brother back and kissing him passionately. The older one whispers rather playfully, "Seems like you…know a lot about sex…"

"Like you don't," Striker smirks and inserts a finger inside. Richard tenses up and covers his mouth to hold in a loud moan. Striker pushes and pulls his finger, caressing his insides as much as possible. Richard whines his name and his hips twitch forward very slightly. He bites his lip in anticipation, waiting for Striker to finally come inside.

His mindset has finally changed, as he now wants for his brother to continue and just move. He thinks back to earlier when he was all hesitant about this. What was he thinking? He'd take this from Striker any day. He reaches for his face and they share a small smooch. Striker looks at him, already pushing in a third finger into his body.

He savors the taste of Richard's wet tongue, the feel of his body, the sound of his voice. They pause to breathe; exchanging quick pecks on the lips and whispered "I love you"s. Bare hands glided across soft skin, feeling the warm flesh of his inner thighs….

His breath fell heavy on the other's soft neck. He teased his skin with his tongue, caressing it with his lips. The soft, low sounds he made as sweaty hands ventured lower thrilled him, made the heavy rapid tempo of his heartbeat increase, pounding in his ears. He took that sweet mouth with his own, ravaging it with a wanting kiss, feeling his moans reverberate on his tongue.

Striker grasps his legs, pulling the other body to his own. The cry of euphoria made him skip a breath. He hadn't imagined how it felt before, the soft, constricting tightness, the feel of soft hands sliding up his sides, the sharp nails digging at his muscular arms and back.

Richi gripped Striker's ebony hair and let him take full control. The soft lips left his and he went back to work. His legs hooked onto Striker's shoulders, his feet curled up tightly, and his nails dug into the sheets, and they continued moving to the internal rhythm that only they knew. Both of them felt as if in heaven, soaring through the skies together on a cloud of _completion_.

* * *

(現在の時間)

The boy's eyes fluttered open. He coughed, breathing slowly and softly afterward; his stomach rose and fell as his turquoise-blue eyes alertly scanned the room. He closed his eyes again, sighing softly through his nostrils. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes, feeling cold.

His phone rumbled a few minutes later, blasting fragments of _Momma_ by Tupac Shakur. He looks for it under his pillow and in the sheets, soon finding it on the stand next to his side of the bed. He unlocks the phone and squinted at the bright light, looking at the caller ID and answering. "M-Moshimoshi?" Richi spoke, his voice hoarse from previous occurrences.

_"Richi, you there?"_ A deep, female voice comes from the receiver and he smiles faintly.

"Hey, Ma," he clears his throat after sitting up slowly, and grunts from the soreness in his lower body. "What's up?" he asked.

_"Oh, nothing. Calling to check on you; you okay?"_

"Yeah, just woke up from a nap, actually. What'cha need?"

_"Nothing, really. Did I wake you? Where's your brother?"_

"Nah, I woke up a few minutes before you called. I don't know where Striker is…maybe downstairs."

Rouge smiled on the other line and asked curiously, _"Baby, why is your voice so rough? You sound like you're tired. What have you and Striker been doing?"_

Each other. "Nothing," he lies, "my throat does that sometimes after I wake up…So what 'cha doin' now?"

Rouge sighed, _"I'm about to go on another mission for work. I wish you and you brother could help, but it is dangerous, and I don't think your father would just agree freely."_

"Ooh, what is it, Ma? And why can't we come?"

_"There have been some disturbances in the outside forests of Westside City a few hours away. Besides, I have an errand to run afterward, and I think you'll feel embarrassed to go with me."_

"What would that be?" He smiles jokingly.

_"Mind your business, Richard."_ She chuckles.

"Gladly…Don't tell me…is it Victoria's Secret?" He grimaces.

_"Richard-Thomas Demetri…"_ Rouge became serious.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!" He apologizes quickly and shuts up about his mother's personal business.

She laughed and sighed, _"Well…I was just checking on ya, I guess I'll talk to you later on sometime. Your dad worries me a lot, leaving you all alone."_

"Ma…" he sighed softly.

_"Hey, I gatta go; the boss is calling me; love you, Richard."_

"Love you, too, Ma...Bye-bi."

He hung up and sighed, slowly lying back on his bed. Now, where would his lover boy be now? He smiles. The word 'lover' sounds rather foreign on his tongue, but it'll take time to get used to it. The ashen haired vampire gets out of bed rather slowly as he is very sore, and tries walking down the steps, but knew that wasn't going to work so he just used the Chaos Emerald instead.

He landed safely behind the door to the living room, where he might've found his partner. Opening the door, he yawned and unhurriedly walked in. Striker peeked through the kitchen entrance door and smiled softly, "Hi, Baby!"

"What's up, Sexy," he stretches.

"You look tired…you okay?" he asks.

"You wore me out. I was on backup power after awhile, but now I'm fine. Jeez, I feel like I just slept for eons and just woke up." He leans on the wall and let his brother kiss him. "What'cha doin' in the kitchen?"

"Nothing, really. I ordered pizza, you want some? Oh, and don't forget to do the chores before everyone gets home."

Richi sighs heavily and remembers there little bet. "But I just woke up, and I'm really sore and tired. Can you please just do them this once? Oh, don't mind if I do…"

He sat down at the island and his brother chuckles, "Don't even worry about, I already did it." He places six slices on there; three for the vampire and three for the human.

"Mm, pizza…deliecious." Richi sighed while chewing his food.

"Gross, I didn't know you thought like that!"

"Oh my God, Striker, you're disgusting…Now that I realize it, we actually…had _sex."_

"No shit, Sherlock. It would really be 'made love' considering we're, like, lovers now, so having sex is…not so much as different from the term 'making love', but with 'have sex' it just sounds like we did it and okay; we move on with our lives."

Richi shook his head, batted his turquoise eyes, and yawned obnoxiously loud, "Thanks for the speech, Martin Luther King…but really, think about it! Two _guys_."

Striker thought with a laugh, then shrugged, but before they could engage in more sex-talk, the front door unlocked and the handle turned. They sighed and growled, "Here they come…" and singing was heard. How could they have not heard it before?

Laughter filled the house when the remains of the old gang walked into the living room with shopping bags and other random stuff like rimmed sunglasses and ugly hats. Oh, wow.

"Hey, where're the twins?" Sky broke up the noise and pointed to where they'd usually be, on the couch.

"In the kitchen," The boys said together in unanimity while chewing food.

"…Ahem, good evening, gentleme–Oh, pizza!" Shadow and Sky dove for the pizza box as soon as they walked into the kitchen area.

"How was the concert, Dad?" Striker asked his father.

"It was awesome, the crowd was super crazy…and I got a lot of…uh…lingerie," Shadow glanced at Knuckles who was glaring intently at him.

Striker raised his brows and glanced at his brother.

"Uh-huh," Sky looked at Knuckles, who glared at his lover. Shadow backed up with a piece of pizza still in his hand and Knuckles stepped forward. Then he ran towards the elevator trying to close the shaft doors as Knuckles came running behind him in protest.

Striker laughed quietly and nudged Richi. The vampire looked at him and shook his head with a smirk.

Shade yawned, as if she automatically switched into her sleepy mode. "Aiight, everybody, I'm tired and I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight, Skyler, everyone else. I'll see y'all…when I see y'all. Shadle's out; PAYCE!" She laughed hazily and gave the twins and her brother kisses before heading up to her room.

"Hm," he closes his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning and goodnight everyone else." Skyler quietly exited the room and left the twins together again.

Richi noticed that his brother was getting ready to depart back to their room. "Hey, we should get to bed," he held out a hand. Richi silently nodded and followed.

They were changing into sleeping outfits when the oldest one asked, "Hey, I meant to ask this a while ago but everyone came back; did you enjoy me earlier?" Striker chuckled as they reengaged their dirty talk from earlier.

"Maybe…" He smirked playfully.

"Hm, from what I heard, _somebody _really had some fun…We should make up nicknames for each other." Richi pulled his shirt on, turning on the TV and flipping it to Adult Swim. He gave the spot next to him a pat and Striker got into the bed. His arms went around his twin and he leaned on him. The boy nuzzled his forehead and inhaled the sweet new scent that lingered on his soft body.

"You think so? What would they be?"

"Well, when I walked downstairs you called me Baby," Richard looks at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, and you called me Sexy," Striker glances back.

"But I should be Sexy and you should be Baby."

"Why is that?" Striker asks.

"Because I'm the older twin, so you'd be like a baby brother."

"Well, then, it's decided. I'll be Baby and you'll be Sexy," Striker nuzzled his nose against Richi's and found himself giving in to slumber.

Richard kisses his ear and whispers a soft "goodnight" before shifting and turning his attention to the TV screen.

_第1__章：_**_エンド_**

**Author's Notes:**

I'm re-editing all the BDLN stuff while I can. I hope you enjoyed what I had to offer. I tried my best to lower the intensity of the smut because I want it to be rather simple and first-timey, ya get me?

So, the Japanese? Just guess what it means. Whoever gets _all three_ right first gets a free smutfic from me! But of course, I know some will just go use Google Translate, so _whoever __**posts it first **_will get a free smutfic with any pairing from Sonic the Hedgehog or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

That was a rather weird little duel scene, now that I think about it, but it'll do for now. I just did a quick skim through the chapter and edited some of the smut jus' a tad, so if you find any mistakes then ignore them. Reviews would be highly appreciated, as it does motivate me to write more.

Oh, and if you're wondering if Richi hit the falsetto note, you'll find out soon (which might be in maybe chapter seven, I'm not sure).

Any questions; don't hesitate to ask. Suggestions; PM me. Requests; PM me.

Love you guys and thanks for reading,

_Adia/Knuxadow1/Sonicfreak68_

_P.S.: Which version did y'all think was better?_

_P.P.S.: Sorry, I was reading a Harry P. FF and accidentally typed down Draco instead of Striker. Eh..._


	2. A Day With The Family

**第****2****章：**_私_の家族との日

It was quiet outside, the norm for my neighborhood. I lived in a private subdivision, so we would rarely hear any kids unless out by the docks or the field. The time was 11:43 AM. Nothing but darkness surrounded me. I programmed the curtains to block out all the lights that would seep through; I wouldn't be disturbed that way.

At first, I felt uneasy about being in the dark. Hey, don't blame me; being alone in a mansion like this; not fun, well…it is, but having to walk down a dark corridor by myself; nuh-uh. It doesn't even matter if I am a vampire or not. But having someone–Striker–to protect me at the same time, I feel better.

I felt slow movement on my stomach. It was him.

My wonderful, amazing, spectacular lover boy. At first, I thought I was hallucinating and that Striker was curled up in his typical sleeping state on the other side of the bed, but it was true; he was lying against me all cozily.

I looked down and saw his beautiful face, covered with the long locks of hair that screened those gorgeous, crimson-colored irises. He had a small smile playing on his lips as he softly snored. Then I ran my sharp-nailed fingers across his forehead and pale cheeks, and Striker moaned softly.

Chuckling lowly, I used my index and thumb to grab his nose, earning a big slap in the face. "Ouch! What was that for?" I whispered hoarsely.

Striker kept resting; probably tired from all that had happened. I couldn't blame him; we've been working a lot recently, especially me.

He moved off me and though I really didn't want him to. He made a groaning sound as he stretched, cracking his neck around. And then, he grunted, dropping his head onto his pillow once more. "Hey…" He bit on the edge of the pillow and moaned.

"Hi, Babe," I pulled him closer and kissed the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and yawned. I blew breath from my nose and cradled him like a baby.

Striker faced me again, kissed my jaw line, and nipped at whatever skin he could get his teeth on, "Do…Do you think we should get dressed?"

"I don't really wanna, though…" I said to Striker.

"Okay, we can stay."

"Thank you," I kiss him and he smiles faintly.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks me quietly.

"It was nice. I feel like I haven't slept in a while. You?"

"Same. I dreamt about us."

"What happened?" I ask.

My brother sighs, "Just sex again."

"I'm surprised the sheets aren't wet," I joke. He chuckles.

"Well…I'm hungry…," he comments after a few moments of silence.

"When aren't you?" He playfully punches my shoulder before wrapping his arms around my upper body and massaging my back. He knows I like that, but it's not my weak spot, like his ear is. "Mm," I kiss him and we flip so I'm on the bottom and he's straddling me.

He's naked, but I'm not. I don't know why, but he took his clothes off in the middle of the night and fell back asleep. Maybe he was taunting me, but I was too sleepy. Which is weird because I'm up all night most of the time.

I trail a finger down his chest and abs and his lower body, playing with his cock. He grins at me and I get the message. He removes my underwear and kisses from my lips to my hips. His tongue slides over me feverishly before he takes all of it into his mouth. I'm surprised he doesn't choke, though.

It doesn't take long for me to release, and by then, the look in Striker's eyes tells me he can't wait any more. I sit up and he lowers down onto me. He's warm inside. Not as tight as yesterday, but really warm and wet. He pushes down as I buck my hips up, and he moans rather loudly.

I remind him, "We don't have sound proof walls, so you have to be quiet." He nods but continues on, rolling his hips and grabbing on to me. He groans on my skin, and I shiver. I pull him closer to me and rock my hips. He bites me in painful pleasure and I thrust harder.

"R-Richard…" he says and my gaze travels to his. He cums on my chest and I release in his entrance. We both let out long moan-y sighs and I kiss him again, this time it was longer. I can feel his tongue playing with mine. After about thirty seconds he pulls away and lower to like his seed off my chest.

I sigh and roll my body again in bliss. Striker whines for me to stop, but I don't listen. I keep pushing and he finally rolls his eyes and we flip over again, this time I'm topping. I push his legs back and move in. He bites his lips to show that he was enjoying this.

I smile faintly and grope his cock at the same time. He arches his back slightly and hisses. I pump him slowly. Before I know it, my hand feels slimy. I push into him one more time. He moans my name and I kiss him. I pull out and squeeze, squirting all over his body. He breathes on my skin when I lay back down, pulling my underwear back on.

"Richi?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

* * *

"Morning, kiddies," Dad walks into the kitchen 'round 12:45.

We grin, sitting at the table eating our breakfast. "Where's Knux?"

"Bed; he said he didn't feel good."

Only a few minutes later, Shade and Sky walked in. My aunt had on some earphones. She danced around in the kitchen, bobbing her head and swaying her hips. We all rolled our eyes and she glared at us. Sky sat down across from me and asks, "So…what are we gonna do today?"

Auntie Shade sat on the counter and swung her legs freely. I swear it's like she switches from task to task within the blink of an eye. She looked at everyone and shrugged, looking at my dad for some suggestions. "How about the Mobius Amusements? You guys still like that place, right?" Mobius Amusements was just a gigantic amusement park, like one hundred acres of rides and attractions.

"Yeah, but the only one I know of is in Westside, and that's, like, 2-3 hours away from here." Striker looked at Shade, tapping his knuckles on the table.

"No biggy; we'll just use Chaos Control to get there," I remind them.

Mobius Amusements it was.

We go back upstairs to get ready, making sure we looked straight. Yeah, right; we were as straight as a _circle._

I stare over at Striker (there I go again with the staring shit), who was still brushing his hair back and putting it up. I wrap my arms around his body and softly kissed his neck. "So, what ride do you wanna get on first?"

"I don't know, Sexy, what ride you wanna go on?" he asked.

I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Your ride, maybe? Heh, I like that one."

"Oh, where is that at?" Striker smirked and looked at me from the mirror.

"I don't wanna say; you'll think I'm a sex-crazed little boy."

"What?" He paused, and it took a few minutes until something clicked in his brain. Then, he grinned.

"Bab–Striker, get my iPod, would ya?" I almost called him Baby in front of everyone. He hurled the electronic at me and I caught it. "Thanks."

We left the house and went into the garage. I hopped into the driver's seat. "Hey, Dad, how bout letting me drive?"

"Nuh-uh. The time I dare let you have the key to the Maserati is the day I die." What if he just dropped dead then? Then I'd get the key! "Chaos Control," we all disappeared in a flash of white light. My eyes were closed but when I opened them, we were at Celebration Station. The sun was high in the sky, blazing down on us as we walked across the parking lot.

"Dad, of all places, you chose the parking lot. Why couldn't you have just made us land inside the building?"

"Oh, chill out. You could use the exercise anyway." I glared up at him but continued walking until we got to the entranceway. I could hear music pumping from inside, which made me even more excited to enter.

Dad went and set us up with all access passes. He even got us quick passes, so we could cut the line if it was long. Me and Striker venture off away from the family and look around for something fun to do besides each other.

"So many rides to choose from…Good grief."

"I know, right. It's so much to do here, but you don't know where to start. Maybe we should start from the smallest ride here and go to the biggest."

"Hm, good idea. So, we need a map…Does your navigator do amusement parks?"

* * *

We were in the building now, eating pizza and ice cream. "That's nasty," Striker stared at me, chewing on his pizza.

"You're so damn _negative."_

"Thank you," he smiled.

I shrugged and my brother leaned back on his chair and stretched, "God, I'm tired."

"You don't look tired."

"Well I am. And we didn't even ride everything!" He rubbed below his eyes.

"You won't be so tired once we get home…" I mumbled quietly, taking a bite of my pizza.

Suddenly there was a tight grip on my ankle and I cursed loudly. My family was laughing at us by that time and we both blushed. Dad face-palmed. Auntie Shade and Sky finished their ice-cream cones and sat back. He looked at her, and she stayed hushed.

Striker set his crust down and I picked it up and ate it. He protested but I eventually shut him up. "We'll meet you back at the entrance; we're going to the Ferris wheel."

"M'kay, we'll meet you at the entrance."

We scurried to the Ferris wheel as quickly as our legs could take us in jeans, just before the ride was about to go. We hopped in a car and the ride geared into motion. I sat close to Striker and he smiled. "Baby…" I say to him.

He looks at me, "Mhm?"

"Do you…y'know…do you love me?" I asked rather hesitantly. He smirks.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, I know, but…I just wanted to hear you say it." I blush and he kisses my forehead.

"You sound like a girl when you say that." After the ride, we both ran back to the entrance.

* * *

"Striker…c'mon, wake up, Babe…We're home." I shook him gently. His eyes fluttered open, looking up.

"Mm, w-where are we? What time is it?" He looked around with an alert expression and calmed down when I told him we were at home, in the garage.

"It's nine o'clock." I said. He calmed down more when I kissed his forehead softly.

Then he growled again, "Damn it, we got school tomorrow…" I wiped the hair out of his eyes, "I'm tired, Richard. Please carry me to the room?" I smiled. Picking his slender body up after getting out of the car, I carried him bridal style up to the room. He's such a lazy bum.

I helped my double change his clothes before getting into mine. He slipped into the bed full of soft sheets and wrapped his warm legs around me. I let him bury his head in my chest but we had to separate because footsteps were heard under the loft. "No TV, boys, you have school tomorrow."

We groaned. He smiled when we saw his face. "I hate Willow Wood. The teachers are so mean, except for Ms. Willmott. I love Mobius Middle better!" Striker whined, poking out his lip like a little kid.

"You hate everything that's involves school, idiot." I joked and he smacked my arm seriously.

"Ow," I rubbed the red spot on my arm.

"Well, either way, you have to go," he sits next to us and we curl up under the sheets, "Ya gotta get an education, then get a job, and get married, and have kids, and be successful like your family. No, I'm serious. Don't look at me like that. One day you'll thank us for the way we raised you."

"Dad, Dad, no lectures, please," Striker begs.

He chuckles and waves it off, "Alright, alright, I won't. Well, goodnight, my boys. I will see you two in the morning." He almost kisses our forehead but I stop him.

"Uh, Dad?"

He halts and looks at us. "Mm?"

"Well, uh, hypothetically speaking, what if we were gay for each other?"

"Then I'd kill you both. No, I'm messin'. I don't know what I'd do. That's not really something I can answer right off the bat. Why do you ask?"

I sat up and looked at my brother. He waited patiently and I cleared my throat, "Well…what if we told you…we were…togetheer?" I whisper.

"Well, duh, you two are brothers. You're always together." He didn't get it; he never does get things on the first try…or whatever it was.

"Not exactly as you think, though…" Striker avoided his gaze and Dad's eyes grew more luminous.

"You don't mean…?"

"…Yeah…" We said together.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

_Awkward silence._

Dad sighed, lowered his head and rubbed his temples, muttering, "God, this is worse than when you two walked in on me and Knuckles fucking over the kitchen island."

Yup, it happened. About two years ago, my brother and I were coming home from school. I don't know how the hell we _didn't _hear them in there. But, of course, because the kitchen is ten feet away from the front door, me and Striker were the first to see my dad, standing behind of Knuckles, who was awkwardly bent over the kitchen island. And my dad was ramming his ding-a-ling into his…let's just say his boyfriend's ass.

Me and my still-a-virgin ass passed out. When I woke up in my bed, my dad sat next to me. After that, my conversations with him or Knuckles didn't last over two minutes. Yeah, we were most definitely scarred that day. _MY EYES ARE NO LONGER VIRGIN._

But, that was two years ago, so, back to the present.

"You're dead serious…You two already…?"

"Yeah…" we nodded with blushes on our faces.

Dad sighs heavily, "Well, due to the fact that you told me before I find out, I can't say I'm very happy about this." We sank down in her spots. "You guys are only sixteen, though. Your mother would–no, she _will _kill me if this information gets to her. You know this is wrong," he shakes his head.

We nod, "We know, but that isn't fair because you're with Knuckles!"

"But I'm a grown man, compared to a sixteen year old. But, then again, you guys seem to love each other very much…so…" he trails off with an understanding look on his face.

"Seriously?" we sat up.

"Seriously." He smiled.

"Yes!" I cheered and hugged Striker till he coughed for air.

"Just be sure to wear condoms before you do anything. I can buy you a pack next time I go to Wal-Mart." He says and we smile excitedly.

"I was gonna go steal one from your room, but I realized that you're a bigger size than we are, so it wouldn't have worked."

"Okay then, well, I'll see you two in the morning. Sleep tight," Dad chucked up his deuces and he went back down the steps and out the room for the night.

I turned to Striker but he'd already fallen silent; asleep, and I didn't want to disturb him. I kissed his forehead and whispered told him I loved him in his left ear. He moaned gently and moved when I slid deeper under the covers, turning off my lamp and closing my eyes.

"Mm…I love you, too, Richard."

**第****2****章****：**_**エンド**_

**Author's Notes:**

Well, second chapter is now edited, though I might do it one more time, I'm not very sure. It's fine as it is, but I added and deleted a lot. Again, awfully short chapter.

Well, the year off yaoi thing is going okay, I guess. I'm definitely reading more often to get some reference and ideas for newer fanfics. I'm still taking requests, and suggestions. Reviews are more than welcome. Y'all know the dealio.** :)**


	3. Seven Crappiest Hours Of Our Lives

_Richard-Thomas Demetri, Striker-Dorian James, Skyler ver Lethe Shaugh, Alexane, Brittania, Eon, Jade, and Tayloria © Me_

_Ellen Des O'Lay © Sarai/RosarioFlytrapRose_

_Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge © SEGA/SonicTeam_

第3章: **S**even **C**rappiest **H**ours **O**f **O**ur **L**ives

* * *

Monday morning: dead day.

The Twins slept so peacefully together in their bed that they didn't even budge when they felt a great shaking from Knuckles. But soon they were up, hustling and bustling around unenthusiastically. Richard was eating his breakfast at a snail's pace until his aunt put a mug of hot blood in his face and he drank it all in a matter of three large swallows. He thanked her with a hug and scurried off to get dressed.

Striker, on the other hand, was checking his appearance, brushing back his hair, and, apparently, putting on his "special" deodorant. He walked out of the bathroom and up into their closet, meeting Richard, who was undressing slowly. They greeted each other with a small kiss on the cheek and a groggy "good morning." The vampire boy put on his shoes, cross necklace, and a half heart shaped locket given to him from his mother. He pulled a white V-neck over his head.

Soon they were on the main floor, grabbing their mesh book bags. "We're leaving!" They yelled good-bye and walked out of the front door.

"We'll see you when you get home!" Shadow yelled from inside the house and the rest waved from the kitchen window. Shadle winked at them and Skyler smirked. They ran off to school.

* * *

Willow Wood High School had a big gate with two golden Ws that intertwined fancily and it opened at seven o'clock in the morning. It was only six forty-five, so they had time to just hang around. Few kids rarely stood at the gates. Today, as usual, there were small cliques here and there. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the Goths, the Wannabe-Popular guys and girls; all that chizz. Richi noticed four particular individuals and walked over, his brother following right behind him.

"Brittany!" He yelled from across the school's front lawn, and she turned around.

"Hey, Rich," Brittany gave The Twins a tight hug.

Brittania, aka Brittany, was up to Richi's shoulders, long, straight-curly green hair falling down just about her behind. Dark purple colored irises and the most evil smile that creep out even the most courageous people. The youngest, Taylor, stood next to her. She was slightly shorter than her sister, and she usually wore her short orange, spiky hair in two pigtails on both sides of her head. Her eyes were an intense golden yellow/honey color. They glowed brightly whenever she was upset or whenever she was being devious.

"Hey, Tay-Tay." The boys said together, all girlishly. She winked as a greeting. Jade stood over by Alexane, who was, as usual, stretching and exercising. She loved to fight; she wanted to be a boxer when she grew up. Her scarlet red, shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail as she kicked her leg up high in the air. She was the second oldest of the Quads.

"Lexa, do you ever stop punchin' the air for at least ten seconds?"

"Yeah, I'm just doin' my DST, Daily Sunrise Training. After that, I don't exercise until PE."

Taylor sighed. Jade pulled her roller book bag over and sighed in frustration. Her dull, light blue hair was out today and her studious glasses sat low on her nose. "Richard, did you get the homework assignment for math class finished? I can't figure out the answer for one of them…" Her straight, pale blue hair slightly brushed against her creamy colored skin as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"What number?" He asked with a small smile.

"11; I can't figure it out on paper." She said, handing the piece of paper to the vampire.

"…Oh, these are easy." He explained the problem, handed it back, and smiled warmly.

"Thanks, but how did you get the answer?"

Richi answered without looking at the problem, "If you understand curves, you'll get it...Or just use the calculator and the formula for the problem."

She giggled and messed with her hair.

Soon, more teenagers started crowding around the gates. Eon was one of those teenagers. She greeted them with a hello.

"Guys!" Behind Eon, ran Ellen, in her skinny black jeans, red shirt that said "Bite Me" on it, a black sweater covering the shirt, and some all-black Chuck Taylor's. "Looks like she took my fashion advice."

"Hey, El." Striker flashed a smile toward her direction and she blushed.

"Hello, Richard." Richi nodded in greeting and tried to fix the hair that was in his visage. "Here, Richi, lemme do it," Striker licked his pale lips and pushed the small hairs that were blown by the breeze out of his brother's face.

"Thanks," the other smiled. The black-haired teenager dug through his pocket and found some CarMax chap stick.

"Anyone got fifty-cents in the positive?" Eon asked, checking in her backpack's small pouch to see if she had enough money to buy snacks at the Health Hut and for lunch. "I got in both positive and negative. What 'chu want?"

"I think you know what I want, Richi," she said with a light glint in her eyes.

"Oh…you want what's in these pants; you gotta wait, honey, 'cause it's already taken," he smirked.

"Richard lost his V-card already?"

"Uh-huh…" he smiled.

"Oh no, that's not good. My parents want us to wait until after marriage. More importantly, to _whom?"_ Brittany asked, chewing her gum and blowing a bubble.

"What happens in between Richi's sheets _stays in __Richi's __sheets._ Here," the vampire chuckled lightly before tossing two quarters to his cheetah/mermaid friend.

"You're disgusting." Striker rolled his eyes.

Richard held two fingers in his face and chimed the words, "You didn't say that two days ago."

"Richard," Striker glared.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Jeez, sorry." He held up his white flag as a symbol of surrender.

"Idiots...Hey, I got a new topic for gossip. You know that girl Yana?" They all nodded and listened further. "Well, I heard that she's gonna get kicked out of the school for wearing inappropriate clothing. You know how she wears them real tight, tight booty-shorts and the short cut shirts, which everyone know I look better in by the way–"

"Bitch, get on with the damn story."

"Shut the hell up, fucktard. Anyway, the principal said she was getting' expelled if she didn't wear appropriate clothing."

"But she do be lookin' sexy in them jeans, ya know." Striker did the humping motion and made 'uh, uh, uh' noises.

"You pervert…and you call me disgusting." Richi folded his arms and turned in another direction.

"I was just joking!" Striker tried to convince his lover to believe him.

"That chick deserves it. The girl is a real female dog; worse than me when we were back in seventh grade!" Brittany said, messing with her neon-colored fingernails.

A lot of kids were now outside the gates of the high school, socializing with friends, finishing weekend homework, playing football in the parking lot, or sitting in trees (or on the steps on the hill) listening to music. "Guys, the bell is going to be ringing in a few minutes; we might want to get to the front of the gate before we get trampled by the others," Ellen looked down at her black G-shock bought (by Striker) for her…he couldn't remember how old she was. Over one hundred, he knew that.

They walked to the front of the crowds, passing the jocks. "The gates should in about…3, 2, 1…" As soon as she finished counting down, the big golden gates opened and the bell rang. Kids rushed past them, scurrying to their homeroom classes. They all split up. Ellen went with Striker, Brittany went with Alexa, Jade, and Taylor went to their homeroom classes, and lastly, Eon and Richi scuttled along to the classroom, trying their best to avoid being late.

The second bell rang, indicating that anyone who entered the room after would be considered late, so they would have to go to the office for a tardy pass. Richard tapped his his long, sharp fingernails on the desk, already waiting for the day to be over. "Richard?"

"Ma'am?" His gaze travelled to her young face.

"Oh, no, darling, I was just checking attendance." The young smiled, acknowledging his presence.

The teens began babbling on about whatever came into mind until the morning announcements came on the old TV screen at the other end of the small classroom. "Good morning, students, today is Monday, August twenty-third. I'm Tanner, here with your Willow Wood morning news," they did the allegiance, "Well, students, this is the third week of school for everyone and we are still very excited to see many new faces. To start off our announcements, coming up on every Tuesday is 'Nacho Macho Tuesday.'

"During the whole lunch hour, if you have two dollars, you can go buy some nacho's outside of Building A. All proceeds go to Willow Wood's trip to Ireland. On tomorrow, there will be a meeting for all English National Honor Society students in Ms. Washington's room; that's room 6 in the Building D. It is a mandatory meeting, and it will last about ten minutes in the beginning of lunch."

"If you are interested in signing up for our Willow Wood Academy football team, please see Coach Jenkins today for registration to get your physical; that will be on Saturday, August twenty-eighth. Last, but not least, on Friday, October eighth, there will be our annual 'Back 2 School Dance!'! It's going to cost seven dollars for pre-sale tickets, and nine dollars at the door. Bring extra money for snacks, wear nice dancing clothes, and have fun. Here's…" All Richi really heard was about the dance.

He bites his lip. Was he busy that weekend, though?

"Have a great day!" Ms. Martinez called out. He jerked in surprise after hearing his teacher's voice and seeing people shuffle out of the room.

"See you in Math, Richi." Eon waved good-bye and headed off to her first period English. Richard walked down the hall and out the door toward Building C. Chemistry was his first class, and Building C was exactly where it was. The only person he knew in that class was Jade.

He walked into the class, sat in his seat, took out his notebook and pencil case, and grabbed a new pencil. He put on his reading glasses just as Jade sat next to him. They'd been lab partners since the previous year as a freshmen. "Okay, class, take out your notebooks and your homework. Here's your daily chemistry workout." The chemistry teacher, Mr. Hernandez. Everyone followed, taking out their supplies and looking to the Promethean board for further instructions.

* * *

His turquoise irises searched around looked down the hall for his lover's pair of ruby irises, and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked to see nobody was behind him. Then he turned right back around and walked into his brother. "Oh, hey, thought I smelled you." Striker smirked and they headed to their second period English.

"Hm…Did we have any homework for English?" Richi asked, walking past the art classroom and into the next class, English. "Nah, just study for our test on Wednesday." He sat down and pulled out his agenda, checking to see if he had anything due that day. "Nothing's due today. Not for any subject." Striker nodded, placing a notebook and a black pen on the desk.

"Okay, class, take out your notebooks and pens. Be sure to copy down your assignments." Ms. Willmott, the English teacher announced loudly. Everyone listened and took everything that was needed out, copying the assignment on the board and waiting. The middle-age teacher began her lesson and Striker started copying down her words as notes. Richi listened and bit down on his pen, memorizing the vocabulary and trying to find the definitions in his head.

Equilibrium…that means balance or stability. Next would be…hemophiliac, Richi thought hard until he heard his teacher call his name. He jolted, looking at her face as she spoke clearly, "Pay attention or I'll see you at lunch first half."

The white-haired vampire breathed deeply out of his nostrils. Striker looked at him. "It's alright, babe. Besides, you won't see her for the rest of the day, and your next class is math, too." Richi smiled faintly.

"Alright, class, these are your scores from your test on Friday. Make sure your parents see your grade." More like parent; Ma lives in the heart of LA while we live on the outskirts of the city,Richi corrected his teacher silently. She passed out the tests to the only twins in the class and continued down the line. Richi looked at his paper and put it back down.

"Well, we only have thirty minutes so you finish copying and defining your twenty-five vocabulary words. Be sure you add the origins of the word and the family tree." She instructed. Richi opened his notebook and flipped to a blank page, writing heading and date. He wrote his first word and pulled out his small, compact pocket dictionary, looking up the definition. Striker looked onto his notebook and wrote his first word, looking it up in a bigger class dictionary.

Ms. Willmott reminded her class, "If you don't finish it in class, then it is for homework. Anyone who doesn't turn in notebooks tomorrow gets an automatic F for missed homework, and they'll stay for twenty minutes - after school ends - to write punish work."

* * *

"I hate Ms. Willmott; she's such a bitch. Thank God I don't have any homework for her…" Richi complained, sliding his English "crap" into his locker and pulling out his math notebook and folder.

"I love her to death, she's like a second mom to me, man. How could you hate her?" Striker's jaw dropped.

Richi shrugged, "You know why; English isn't my thing."

"You're the math/science geek while I'm the literate, artistic one. Hey, I gatta go before Coach makes me clean the gym for third period. See you at lunch?"

"I know you did not just call me a geek. I'll see you at lunchtime. On the field." They kissed and walked in the opposite direction, heading to their next class. Striker met up with Alexa and Richi met up with Eon and Taylor outside the classroom. They walked in and greeted the teacher who was setting up the Promethean board. "Ohayo, Mr. Andrews." They sat in the sat in the front of the class.

"Ohayo, Richi, Eon, Taylor." He pulled up the work as more students piled in the classroom before the bell rang. "Alright, everybody! Take out your homework and I'll pass out your tests from Thursday."

The class cheered to themselves and he passed out the tests. "Well, I have to admit, we do have some geniuses in here, seeing almost all of you have passed the test. I think there were some C's but we'll just have to work on that. By the way, I have tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays if you guys need help."

Then Mr. Andrews walked to the board, grabbed a stylus/pen, and wrote an equation on the board. "Try and keep up; I work fast…Okay dokes, what's a curve, Richi?"

"Uh, that would be a line defined by an equation so that the coordinates of its points are functions of a single independent variable or parameter, right?" He arched a brow.

"Correct, here's one candy; I pass out candy to those who answer these questions correctly. So third period is basically candy period."

* * *

"Yeah, I know, right? Andrews is definitely my favorite teacher. My dad had him for biology, I think." Richi took out his money and paid for his lunch, walking out of the cafeteria and past Building D. The three of them walked to the field, which was past the gym and blacktop. He saw Striker sitting on the bleachers eating his usual meal of an apple and orange juice. Of course, he was drawing.

"Hey, Richi!" He stopped and turned to see Brittany, Jade, and Ellen heading their way with their lunch.

"Hey, guys." He greeted them and they all walked over to Striker, who was busy erasing and drawing on a blank canvas. "Strikey D." he sat beside him.

"Richi, my main man, what is up?" They did their handshake and the oldest looked up at the big Willow tree that rested on the other side of the grassland.

"That is really good, Striker, you should be taking talented art courses." Ellen suggested. Richi and the rest agreed, making him feel embarrassed.

"You guys…stop it, you're making me blush…" He whined.

"But it's true! You have amazing talents, you know that. And quit acting like you're a girl. 'Stop! You're makin' me blush!'" Brittany nudged him, eating her sandwhich. Richi leaned on his brother and sighed.

"Oh, I wish it were Friday already!"

Striker patted his head and laughed. "Ya miss me already? Wow, that's sad, bro." Richi stuck out his lower lip and his brother poked it back where at usually rested.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ellen asked.

"Nothing, just messin' around." Richi lied. Striker looked at Ellen, and back at Richi, and then downward.

"Oh…you mean you…" She trailed off, Brittany, Jade, Taylor, Alexa, and Eon paying attention to the conversation. Striker gave her a quick nod before Richi said anything else.

"Oh, wow…that's why Striker didn't answer my calls…" Brittany said flatly.

The male vampire turned and squinted in the daylight, chewing on some pizza and drinking a bottle full of blood. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." She lied to him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really…Striker, what is she talking about?"

"It's nothing…" Striker blushed.

"Striker-Dorian James, if an explantation doesn't slip from your mouth within the next five seconds–"

"Okay, okay, I told them about our secret…that no one else is supposed to know…"

"Why did you tell them?"

"Well, we've known you guys like each other for a little while; I guess you didn't realize it until…yeah," Brittany was quiet.

"How?" White eyebrows furrowed to gesture his confusion.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but if you were in our shoes and you saw yourselves, you'd be able to tell," Jade answers.

"I called and told them while you were sleeping."

Brittany grinned sheepishly and Striker resumed, "You woke up…an hour later."

"I swear…I am never telling you another secret again." Richi sighed unevenly.

"This is _our_ secret, not just yours. And besides, Britt just said she'd figured it out before we did anything." Striker grinned widely, finishing his lunch.

They sat there for a few more minutes until the second lunch bell rang and Richi and Eon went to buy the group some snacks.

"Damn, this line is long…" The vampire trailed off, looking at the menu of snacks and drinks.

"I know right. What I really don't get is that this place is called the Health Hut, but everyone they sell is unhealthy. That's just like saying there's fifty skittles in a bag but when you open up the bag, there's only thirty."

"Yeah, like, you got ripped off, or something." Richi looked at the people in front of him and sighed, "I wish they'd hurry up."

"Next three people!" The line moved slowly and they stepped closer just a bit. After a few minutes of waiting, Eon and Richi were at the front, ready to pay.

"What'cha need, baby?" The lady asked Richi as he pointed to the Mug root beer. Eon paid for three bags of Skittles, a Dr. Pepper, and a small bag of crunchy cheetohs while Richi paid for the root beer and a Popsicle stick.

"Thanks." They walked off and back to the bleachers.

"Here you go, Babe." Richi handed the Mug to his brother and plopped down, unwrapping his Popsicle and licking the tip slowly.

"Brittany, you said you wanted…Original skittles, right?"

"Yesh, I did say that. Thanks for paying for them, E." She opened the pack of candies and poured a couple in her mouth. The teal-haired teenager nodded and sat back down on the steps, handing out the rest of the skittles.

"So, how was math class?" Striker asked, looking at his brother, who was sucking down on the Popsicle, apparently clueless that all of his friends were staring at him. Richard's eyes opened to his friends staring at him, jaws dropped.

"Well, damn, Richard, you're tonguing the Popsicle like it's my dick. You horny or something?"

"What the-!"

"Hey, it's normal! I understand…I'm just hot like that, so..."

"Fuck you, Striker."

"You know you wanna," he grinned.

"Not right now…"

"You know I'll be suckin' your brains out by the end of-"

"OKAY! Change of subject, who here like pie?" Eon yelled unusually loud.

Before long the bell had rung and students were piling up into the hallways, scampering around to their last class of the day. Everyone in the group had the same last class together, history.

* * *

"Alrighty, settle down, settle down, class. I know you guys just came from outside and you're all excited and happy it's the end of the day, but you still have one class left. So take a breath and calm yourselves down." The history teacher this year was Mr. Porcupine. Richi remembered him from when his dad was in school.

"Okay…take out your history books and turn to page 98. You should've read chapters 1-6 during the weekend because you're test is today." There were loud groans when he said that but he laughed and waved his hand, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You only have an open-book quiz for chapters 5 and 6." Richi looked across the room at his brother, who sat directly in his eyesight; he smirked sexily. Striker rested his head on his right hand and tapped his fingers on the desk with his left, smiling back.

"Richard, Striker, stop making googly eyes at each other, that's nasty." Kids laughed as they gaped at the teacher, who was passing out the quiz with a sly grin. "You're cold, and you actually let my dad do that with you-know-who."

"But your father was older. He was seventeen going on eighteen at the time. You two are only fifteen about to be sixteen; too young. Wait a few years…"

"Oops, too late, Porcs," they said in unison.

RING! The bell rang and students at Willow Wood High heaped out of their rooms, joining their friends to go to the buses or walk home.

"Dad!" Striker waved and the doors automatically opened up for them.

They all settled into the car, squished together. Brittany had to sit in Jade's lap, Taylor in Alexa's, Eon's in Richi's, and Ellen in Striker's lap. "I'm so squished…" Brittany complained. "This is so awkward."

"Right…" Richard sighed.

"Aw, poor children." Shadow poked his lip out and frowned, then laughed.

"Dad, we're not six anymore…" Striker grumbled.

Eon laughed.

"How was your day? Who's your favorite teacher so far?" Shadow asked them, driving off.

"It was okay, my favorite teacher is Ms. Willmott." Striker agreed with Eon and Ellen.

"Ugh, I hate her. She's so mean!" Richi whined.

"He's just a big baby…" Brittany folded her arms.

"Like you're not. What kinda friend are you?"

"A nice one." She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. Richi pursed his lips and cursed.

"Mm…" Shadow smirked.

* * *

The teens entered the house and instantaneously dropped their heavy book bags on the floor. "Welcome back, young padawons. How was your day?" Skyler asked when they kicked off their shoes and attempted to pick up the bags again.

"Strenuous, tiring, ugh." Brittany answered while practically dragging her backpack to the elevator with her sisters.

"You can say that again…" Richi carried his brother's backpack and his to the elevator, opening up the door and throwing himself inside off the machine, pressing the third button.

"Wait for us, dammit!" Brittany scurried along, fussing as she violently pounded on the elevator button. Striker laughed when she sat down in a heap, blowing hair out of her red face. She growled at him and swore under her breath as the door opened. Hurling her skinny body into the shaft, she kept it open for everyone else.

"We'll be in my room, Sky!" The only boy in the elevator informed his uncle as the door closed.

"Slowpokes!" Richi sat in the computer chair and laughed as they all walked in.

"Shut up, snobby brat." Striker joked. Richi stopped and stuck his tongue out at his brother. Striker used his speed to run over to him. Richi yelped when he felt a huge pressure on his body. His brother had jumped him on!

"Mm-Str-mm-Strike-oh that feels nice-okay, now that hurts! Get off, get off, get off!" He choked when he couldn't breathe, hearing Taylor and Alexa giggling quietly.

"Dammit! I wanted to get a video of you two making out!" Brittany grumbled already holding her phone.

"You're such a sex pixie, Britt." Jade pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Thanks, you're such an emo." The green-haired girl smiled a big one and sat on the bed beside Eon. Jade gave her a very intimidating sneer.

"While we're all Christian and homosexuality is very against the Bible, you two are most suitable for each other because you guys are twins. I mean, twins are basically connected. You know what they're thinking before they say anything. You guys say things in unison, you act together. Without Striker, Richi wouldn't be Richi, or vice-versa." Ellen used her fingers to slowly slide her red-streaked, black hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

They all agreed. Eon took out her agenda and put her wavy teal hair up in a slick bun. "Okay, so, what's for math? It was page 178 evens, right?" Striker asked when he sat down seriously and pull his math book off his shelf.

"178 and 179 odd, you idiot…" Richi put his reading glasses on and turned to a clean page in his notebook.

Silence was among them as they flipped pages, finishing their first sheets of work. Then Richi looked up from his work and grabbed the elastic hair band from his wrist, pulling it up into a small pigtail.

* * *

"Done." Richi jumped off of the bed and ran into the closet, closing the door right behind him. "What's he doing?" Jade asked, finishing her math assignment and looking over to the closet. "He's changing," said Striker, "into something else…" A few moments later Richi walked out in some new clothes; a white T-shirt and some black basketball shorts.

"Oh, that's a wonderful outfit, Richi." Eon pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "I know right…" He laughed. "Okay, I'm going to get some grapes…from downstairs…" Alexa smiled and walked down the coiled steps, opening the mechanical slide door and exiting the large room. They all shrugged at each other. Ellen yawned and looked down at the red ruby inside of her crystal see-through ring.

She sighed and asked quietly, "Richard, how do you manage to stay up during the day, considering you're a vampire. I wouldn't even be able to survive a day without the ring my father gave me." Richi looked over to his left at Ellen. He shrugged and grin widely answering, "I really don't know. Maybe because I'm not full vampire at the moment."

"I don't get what you mean," Jade pulled her legs close to her flat chest, "Explain."

Richi thought for a few moments and began, "Well…I guess what I' trying to say is that…there are only specific times when I change into a full vampire, I think."

"Oh…so you're saying you can't control when you're about to change into a full?" Brittany got straight to the point.

The boy nodded in quietness before shrugging and responded, "I mean, I change into a full vampire when it's necessary…"

"Hm, I see." Jade pushed her expensive glasses up further on her nose and curled her arms around her scrawny body.

"Jade, why do you do that?" Striker asked, copying her movements in boredom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The pale blue eyebrows above her pastel blue colored eyes furrowed and Striker raised his hands to calm her down.

"I mean you always act that way."

"Because she's the silent type, duh!" Eon made a stupid looking face to prove her point. Striker shrugged and Jade continued on her homework.

"I'm bored…there's nothing to do around here now…I mean, there is, but I wanna go to the beach or something. It's more fun…" Striker complained and poked his lip out.

"Hey! I have a good idea! Don't you guys have that game Just Dance 2? We can play it!"

"Once we finish our homework. We can't do anything unless it's done, remember?" Striker reminded them.

"Oh yeah…" They all remembered Shadow's words. He had told them they couldn't do anything until their homework was finished.

"But we don't have anything else left." Alexa pointed to her agenda.

"Holy hell, when did you get here?" Brittany jumped, and they all looked at their agendas. Alexa plopped a grape in her mouth. Richi sat up from where he laid. Then he threw his book by his bag and walked up to the banister. "Where you going?" Striker followed and hopped up onto the railing. "Last one to the living room is last player!" The oldest twin jumped off the banister and ran for the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Brittany and her sisters zoomed down the spiral steps and ran out the door. Eon looked at Ellen and shrugged, stumbling down the steps and following everyone to the living room.

Richi and Striker were neck and neck. That was until they saw their father walking slowly down the hall towards them, busy looking down at his black Samsung Galaxy S. "Dad, Dad, move out of the way! Coming through!"

Shadow looked up and quickly dodged to the side. "HEY! No running in the house!"

"Sorry!" They continued to run side by side until coming to the beginning of the stairways. The brothers didn't hesitate to run down the steps. Zooming ahead by about ten feet, Striker ran into the living and dove over the couch, landing next to the metal entertainment center. "It's mine! It's mine! Gimme! Gimme!" The oldest pulled the game remote back and his sibling pulled in his direction to take it from his brother. They pulled back and forth until one of them pulled too hard and they both toppled onto each other.

"Aha! I got it!" The boy rose up and tilted his head back with a devilish smirk. Brittany and her triplet sisters were just now making it downstairs and Richi grumbled, taking second player and sulking about it. Brittany grabbed for third player and sighed.

"You two are some babies." Eon and Ellen just now sat down and fixed their hair, bringing their legs to their chests and looking soberly at the rest of the crew.

"He's the baby; I'm the mature one of us both." Richi folded his arms.

"Just because you were born first, doesn't mean you're smarter than me!" Striker disagreed

"Striker, Richi, calm down. To tell you the truth, the most mature person here is Britt."

"Yeah, Richi! Wait, who's younger; me or Alexa?" Striker asked, forgetting Alexa's birthday.

Striker turned on the game and the players all stood up and stretched. "Alright, what song?"

"How about Jump by Kriss Kross?" Striker suggested. They all shrugged and exchanged glances with everyone else. "I guess we can." Britt looked at her white-haired friend and he nodded. Striker chose the song and they all got in their positions; Richi on the front-right side and Striker on the front-left. Brittany took back-left and Alexa took got the fourth remote, so she got the other side.

"Ready for a beat-down, Sexy?" Striker asked his lover.

The vampire scoffs, "In your dreams, Baby face."

第3章：_エンド_

**Author's Notes:**

Well, this really wasn't a bad chapter originally, but it needed a lot of spell checks, I realized. Never too late to change things.

Everything's the same on the lines of requests and suggestions.

SHOUT OUT: ..fairies26 (Hannah Banana) and her ex (aka my brotha from anotha motha Andrew aka Andy). Also RosarioFlytrapRose (Sarai), Jonny Boy (Jon-Carlo), and definitely everyone else who supported me with this. Support is really an understatement, but that's just the way my besties are.

Thanks for reading this "disgusting, gay, horny story" as Andrew calls it, and forgive any mistakes, I was kinda skimming over this. :D


	4. New Kids On The Block

_All characters are © their respectful owners. Do NOT steal._

**第****4****章****：**ブロックの新しい子供...具合に

* * *

The class sits down in the bleachers and waits for the coaches to call roll and make them stretch. I sit next to Ian, one of my best male friends. He smiles at me happily and I tug at his short, thick red locks of hair. "Hey, you hear about the new exchange kid from Britain? They say today is his first day."

"Mm, fresh meat for others to bite at. Well, he gatta be special, 'cause they don't let just anybody in the school unless they're a special case."

"He could be either one," Ian says to me just as the doors to the back of the gym burst open.

Heads turned in excitement. They all wanted to see who the new kid was, of course. I heard he was a troublemaker and they had difficulty getting him in due to his records, but that was just something goin' around.

He had caramel colored skin, maybe a shade lighter than Ian but definitely darker than Richi. He was tall, around five, nine; broad shoulders, dark black hair and a piercing pair of forest green eyes. He closely followed behind Coach, stopping when he got to the table at the front of the gym. Coach said some things to him and he nodded before pointing to the bleachers.

He looked over at us and we waved.

Coach Jenkins walked off somewhere and Jakob stood in place. After about twenty seconds he finally walked up and sat down a feet inches from me. I turned to look at him, only to find he was staring back at me. I turned back around and looked at Ian. He grinned and whispered, "He's cute."

I shook my head in total embarrassment and sighed.

"You're in for it, Jakob; Striker's the strongest kid in this school besides his brother Richi. Best not mess with him." One kid behind us warned him, but he didn't seem so affected by the comment.

"Dude, why are you always putting me second; y'all know I'm better than Richi." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! I'ma go tell him you said that! He gonna get you!" Ian stood up; Coach made him sit back down, and the girls laughed.

I shook my head and turned, facing Jakob and smiling, "Don't listen to him; he's retarded. I'm Striker-Dorian, by the way, but just call me Striker." I held out a hand.

Jakob's mysterious green eyes bored into my held out hand, and then he looked up at my face. "Call me Jake," he smiled faintly. I'm guessing Jake doesn't really smile too much around people.

"Alright, everyone; choose a partner and grab a weapon from the racks. We're sparring…"

Everyone cheered, "SPARRING!" and ran to the racks full of weaponry.

"On the black-top," Everyone stopped and groaned loudly. Each person at Willow Wood knew that sparring on the blacktop meant _two_ things; you better not lose or you're guaranteed to be in the next issue for 'Gossip Weekly' (yeah, we have our own gossip newspaper, courtesy of the Wannabe Populars). Secondly, sparring on the blacktop meant a shitload of scars and bruises.

There were two people to a team, and I went with Ian this time. Jake was gonna sit and watch; Coach said he needed to have his physical before doing anything. He walked behind Coach and Ian whispered to me, "Strike, is it true that you're with Richi?"

I looked at him and felt my face gettin' kinda hot. I coughed a 'yes' to him and he smiled, "Brittany told me, but she didn't want me to let anyone else know, so I figured I'd just ask to see if it were true…"

"Yeah, it is…" I chuckled, and we all walked past the cafeteria and onto the Labyrinth's wet, green grass. They must've cut it and rinsed it over the weekend.

"So…did you hit it already, or you're gonna wait?"

"Ian!" I felt my cheeks redden, "That's nonna your business!" I whispered, earning a few nosy glances from others.

"Hey, I'm just asking. So did you? I wish I coulda been there!" He tried again.

I grumbled lowly and my face flushed, "Yeah…"

"Was it nice? Was Richi big? How many orgasms?"

I growled at him and we stepped onto the blacktop, "Ian, you're _really _pushing it right now."

He girlishly gasped and placed a hand on his chest, "I'm not that nosy…"

Before I could say anything more inappropriate, Coach called us to the center of the concrete battlefield. We backed up a few yards and I folded my arms, waiting patiently to begin.

The battle began. He lashed out at me with his left fist. I back jumped, barely missing him. Moving like a tornado and spinning to face his back, I jump-kicked him from behind. He fell to the ground. One down, two to go; I raised a hand and he rose in mid-air. Revolving as quickly as I could with Ian still in my grasp, I threw him in the air and held him there.

Ian's specialty was fire and he could use the large flames produced from his hands to propel him anywhere, so he works pretty well with Alexa because she controls fire. All I need him to do is burst and this fight'll be mine to win.

He squirmed, trying his best to break free from my tight grasp. "What's wrong, Ian? I'm gonna need you to try and break free, Hun. I don't wanna stand here a waste time now." He cursed at me, and breathed.

"Striker!" His eyes burst into flames and he burned straight through the invisible hand that I telekinetically controlled. He dropped to the floor, losing another point. I smirked confidently.

Everyone began to cheer both of us on in chants.

And Ian shot himself at me with an incredible speed and went low to my stomach, holding out his elbow and trying his hardest to get a nice mark on me. I sidestepped and zoomed over to the ladies, "Hi, girlies," I smiled and they blushed, and then I ran back behind him, "Chaos Control!"

Holding out my leg, my foot connected with Ian's jaw and he howled, scraping at the pain in his jawbone. I smirked when he let go and looked viciously at me. Grinning evilly, I began hypnotizing him, "You want to beat yourself up, using your own strength…You want to lose…You want your opponent to win…Striker wins…Striker…wins…I win…You lose…"

I could see his infuriated eyes become heavy and purple, and he repeated my words to himself. My eyes had changed colors, and I looked in Jake's direction. He sat there and glared intently at me, as if trying to study me. I swear it was so funny when Ian practically knocked himself silly, but I stopped him before he ended up killing himself.

In the end, I won, and Ian was sent to the infirmary because of bruises on his legs. Before he left, he held up a fist and said, "Good battle, Striker, good battle…Whew, I am tired." And _then_ he passed out on us all. I sat down beside Jake and smirked.

"That was…wow. I didn't know such a thin kid like you could contain so much power. You're short, too. What are you, like ten?"

"Dude, I'm fifteen; and that," I pointed to the concrete where I'd just been, "wasn't even close half of my power. You should see my brother Richard; no you should see my _family." _I said. He was actually quite surprised when I told him.

"Whoa, back in Manchester, we never had this type of stuff. It was always study, study, study."

"Well, the only way you got into this school was because you have some type of special ability; this school is for everyone with enhanced ability when it comes to education and physical activity. You don't have any power, you don't fit in really well with kids here."

He nodded, "That's amazing…I'm kinda glad I came to America; I was kicked outta every other school back in Manchester, and my parents thought it would be good if I came to Willow Wood for an education, considering it is a _special_ school. Is it true that the world's greatest super heroes studied here?" Jakob asked with the slightest curiosity in his voice. I cocked my eyebrows, watching the battle before me and saying, "You mean like Sonic and Knuckles? Or my dad?"

"Who's your dad?"

"Striker-Dorian James, but his real name is Shadow." I grinned.

"You're dad is Striker-Dorian James? One of the greatest rock band leaders of the twenty-first century?" He was really astounded. I nodded with a laugh. "Yup, that's how he got that name. And then my brother is Richard Thomas Demetri, and my aunt is Shadle Paris Meeca, and my uncle is Skyler ver Leth Shaugh. I come from a family of superstars."

"…" He was silent and blank.

I laughed at him quietly and watched two new battlers duke it out. "It's okay…You're a cool dude, Jake. Say, since it's you first day, wanna hang with me and my friends for lunch?"

"I would like to go with you, but I have to meet my brother for lunch. I'm sorry," he shook his head.

I chuckled, "It's fine. Hey, I meant to ask; what's your specialty? Like what can you do?"

"Um, well, my brother and I are werewolves…and I transform on full moons like any other. And I know someone's abilities by looking into their eyes." He answered. I thought for a second.

"Power Reader?" And he nodded. "That's pretty rare actually, especially for a werewolf. My uncle is a Power Reader, but he doesn't have to look into someone's eyes because he can already read their mind."

"That's neat. I already knew you had the ability of telekinses and hypnosis when I looked into your eyes back in the gym, and I was quite eager to see what your combat skills."

"Oh really now? Creeper…" I asked, fixing my hair and turning to face him.

He laughs so lively.

We sat there and talked until everyone had to go back to the locker room and get ready to leave for lunch. I went to my locker, which happened to be right in between Ian's and Jake's. I grabbed my black jeans and my replica of Dad's shoes, along with my ID and my shirt. Jake grabbed his clothes from the locker and set them on the bench beside mine.

I grasped the edges of my gym shirt and pull it over my head. The air in the locker rooms was _freezing. _And I'm talking about the cold-that-makes-your-nipples-go-hard type cold. Turning, I grabbed my white undershirt and unfolded it, pulling it down onto me for a lame excuse of a cover from the cold atmosphere. Jake had taken off his shirt, and exposed the eight pack I'd predicted he'd have (oh, yeah).

He dropped his black gym shorts and quickly substituted them with dark azure jeans. They were unusually loose, so I'd guessed he liked saggy pants. He pulled his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll see you…later, I guess," I said, and he waved at me as we went our separate ways. I kept walking past the blacktop and to the field. I could see Richi sitting next to Eon and Ellen.

I walked up the bleachers, smiling at Taylor and Ellen, hugging Jade, and looking for Lexa. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Richi asked me.

"Alexa; where is she?" I asked again. They all shrugged, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, dumbass, watch where you're going!" Someone bellowed impatiently behind us. I arched a black eyebrow and turned in the direction of her voice. Alexane was walking slowly next to Ian, who had a bandage around his calf.

"Hey, Ian, did you let my brother beat your ass again?" Richard teased. Ian laughed sarcastically and sat in between Jade and Ellen.

Everyone added the 'oh's after he answered, "Nah, he just gave me a couple scratches, but I heard he beat your ass, and he said he beat it _hard_, too."

I felt my cheeks getting hotter, and Richi dropped his head onto his palm with a sigh of irritation, "…Striker, when we get home, you are so dead; I _mean _it this time."

"Not my fault, kill Britt. She's the one who told Ian." I pointed at the lime green head that was engrossed by her phone when his killer eyes landed on my face.

He muttered something in Italian, I believe, but I didn't understand him. I scooted closer and asked, "How was you day so far?"

"It was okay."

"There's this new guy named Jakob in third period that I met." I answered, leaning back on the top bench of the bleachers.

"Yo, I'm goin' to the Health Hut, you guys want anything?" Taylor stood up in her tight blue shorts, holding a ten-dollar bill in her hand. I told her to get me an Orange Crush and a bag of Skittles.

She walked off and went to stand in line before the bell rang. If you went when the bell rang, you were guaranteed to have to wait a long time. I turned back to Richi and he leaned onto my chest by instinct. "Hey, I don't think we should do that at school; I don't want people thinking we're bi or anything."

"But we are, Striker…"

"I know, but, I don't want us to be mistreated for that reason." I shrugged slightly, and he nodded in minor agreement.

We were cut off of our heated discussion when Ellen started shouting, "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, NO! Damon and Elena can't be together! It was always supposed to be Stefan and Elena! Damn it!"

I cocked a brow at her and Eon told me, "She's just having one of her book moments. It's the climax part, I believe…"

"Okay then…" I grinned widely and heard Richi mumble in Japanese, "Watashi wa watashi no jinsei no michi no josei wa, sore ga hon ni naru to dōsa o rikai suru koto wa arismasen…"

"What does he mean again?" Jade asked. I forgot she wasn't very fluent in that language.

"He means something along the lines of, 'I will never understand the way women work when it comes to books…'" Brittany looked up from her phone for the first time in, like, ten minutes. It was a damn miracle. Oh, make it eleven minutes.

"Damn it, where in the hell is Taylor with my snacks?" Richi grumbled and stood up, looking around for his orange-headed friend.

"I'm right here, asshole." She chucked both the pack of Skittles and the Orange Crush at him. I opened the bag of Skittles and and plopped a few in my mouth. Richi took my drink and sipped some after opening it. He pulled the can from his mouth and sighed loudly; I held the bag of chewable candies in my hand. "Switch," we both said, and we switched the snacks.

"So, what took you so long, Tay?" Eon asked, "Weren't you the first person in line?"

"I asked the lady for popcorn and none had been made yet, so I had to stand there until the damn popcorn had been made." She answered.

Okay, I never understand why the Health Hut people make us wait for popcorn. Just make some before so everybody who wants a bag doesn't have to wait. It's that simple. I looked at my watch, "Hey, guys, it's time to pack up; the bell is ringin' in three."

And just like that, everyone put away their things (including Brittany; she was still on Twitter) and swung the bags over their shoulders. We always like to get a head start at the end of lunch, so we won't get crushed by the other students. And then we make it to class earlier than we do if we wait til the bell rings. I jumped off the bleachers, followed by Richi, Britt, and Eon.

"Hey, Lexa, it's time to go!" Taylor called, walked down the bleacher steps. Alexa ran and grabbed her things, running back to us, and she woke up Ian all in the middle of that, too. The bell rang as he slowly made his way towards us. And then we all walked to History class.

* * *

The bell rang and we exit the class. Richard and I walked out the door and to the horshoe pickup down by the parking lot. I really don't think they should've built a school on a steep hill like this. I remember a guy tripped down these stairs and almost broke his whole body, but somehow he survived the fall. I shivered just thinking about it.

The crew didn't come with us today. They can only come on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And today was Tuesday. So, we had to go home by ourselves today; Dad and the others had to go to an interview for some show, and they wouldn't be back until…God knows when.

Richi sighed, looking tiredly at me. I smiled as he pulled out our dad's old Chaos Emerald from his bag. He touched my shoulder and mumbled, "Chaos Control."

Soon we were standing in front of our room door. Normally this would be the time we'd be doing homework on the bed, but we were both tired from a long day at school, and homework _really_ wasn't on our minds right now.

My brother dropped his bag by the windowsill and kicked off his shoes. He sighed heavily; I could tell he was exhausted. From his slumpy posture I could read that he really wanted to get laid. I don't know how, but Willow Wood really leaves me pooped at the end of the day. And I feel really good at the beginning of the day, but when I get home, it's like all the exhaustion I should've felt earlier is catchin' up to me now. And I think it already caught up.

I hugged my twin tightly and gave him a kiss, "Tired?"

"Mhm…Can we fuck?"

"Richi, we don't have time for that. We don't know when Dad'll be home. Maybe after we finish homework and eat?"

He sighed and tied his hair up, pushing his readers up on his face. Oh Jesus, I can't stand when he does that. I sighed at him and glomped him back on the bed. At one point he was surprised, but I kissed his lips again and I could feel him relax underneath me. He chuckled after the second one.

I grabbed his hips and gave him a third kiss and lifted him a bit and let him fall back onto the comforter. Another kiss, and I moved my left hand up his shirt. I could hear him let out a soft groan. I grazed on his neck and removed his shirt completely. The rest is kinda…private.

* * *

"Mm, you really do know how to please someone...That was…breathtaking," Richi exhaled softly with his eyes hazily looking up at the ceiling. His hair was all over the place, and even in _my _face.

"I actually feel kinda re-energized after that…" I smiled. He turned towards me and inhaled softly. We stayed like that for about ten minutes before I realized we still hadn't finished our homework. "Uh, Rich, I think we should finish our homework before we get into trouble."

Richi shook his head, "Nah, they shouldn't be home for a little while…"

Then we heard a door close and honking noise. Well, Richi was wrong. I looked at him, and he looked at me. We both zoomed to the library, grabbed our textbooks, and headed right back. I grabbed my notebooks and a pen with black ink.

I quickly flipped through the pages, looking for the right one. Richi was right next to me doing the exact same thing. Then I realized something; we were still _butt naked._

Crapnugget…shitfire…_flying __fuck._

I ran into the closet and came right back out with two shirts, two pairs of shorts, and some new undies. Huh. _Undies._ I threw the shirt over my head and and pulled on both the underwear and the shorts at the same time.

I could hear footsteps coming from out side our door and we both rushed as quick as we could. The door creaked open and I fixed the bed covers and sheets. I must've knocked him off the bed because my brother fell onto the floor. Those footsteps became louder and louder until I could see my dad's head peak from the spiral staircase.

"Hey, kiddos," I swiftly looked up with a large grin as he waved his finger.

"Hey, Dad," we both said.

"What 'cha been doin?" he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably and snorted, "Homework…"

"I see. Well, I'll let you get back to that, and I'll be downstairs doing…something," he grinned, and we said we'd be down in twenty minutes. He quickly walked down the steps and we sighed just as the door closed.

* * *

We all sat at the dinner table and blessed the food before digging in. Dad looked at us and asked quietly while picking up some meat with his fork, "So did you guys bother using a condom?"

Everyone looked up with eyes wider the watermelon in our fridge. He chewed his food without expression, seemingly still waiting for an answer. Great. This was embarrassing.

**第****4****章****：**_エンド_

**Author's Notes:**

I seemed to have forgotten that NC-17 means that _no one under the age of seventeen is allowed to read. _Ah, my mistake. Thanks for reading everyone.


	5. Hints of Jealousy

**第****5****章：**嫉妬の香り

* * *

It was Friday already. Striker sat in math class frustrated, looking at his test. There, stamped in bloody red ink, sat a D plus at the top of his paper, just haunting him. What would his family, more specifically, his mother, say about this? Never had Striker gotten lower than a C minus in math class, and he knew that something was about to be taken away.

He surely wished he could be in his brother's math class with his friends.

Then his thoughts paused on Richard. He could feel his cheeks tint with a light shade of ruby. His little fantasies took over and soon he could feel drool sliding down from the corner of his lips. Brittany kicked his foot and he woke up from his daydreams, trying his best to focus on the day's lesson, even though he really didn't give a shit about the subject.

At least he'd be able to see the love of his life in the next class, and a new friend in PE.

* * *

He'd beaten another student in sparring and managed to become closer with Jakob, who was just as shy as a puppy with a new owner. After class, Striker thought it would be nice if Richard could finally meet this new student.

Of course, Richard tried his best to be on Jakob's good side because they were two different species who didn't mix well together. Jakob wasn't fond of the white-haired fifteen year old (neither was Richard), but they'd become acquaintances pretty quickly.

"Damn it…" Striker cursed, still looking at the math test from earlier.

"What's up?" Richard and Jakob asked in unison.

Holding the paper in their faces, he frowned. "Oh…Striker, what happened? Did you, like, get brainwashed or something?" The vampire took the paper and looked closer to the score, "Thirty-four out of fifty? That's sixty-eight percent; low D minus. What is that, like, three points away from an F plus?"

"Four, actually," Jake corrected him holding up.

"Yeah, you should get some tutoring, Strikes." Brittany popped in, looking to the vampire sitting across from her. The scrawny teen shrugged and looked at his brother, "But Richi isn't very good at narrowing things down, so it wouldn't be easy if he tutored me…"

Richard had to admit he wasn't very good at explaining things thoroughly like his twin. With a shrug, he continued looking over the test. Jake cleared his throat and spoke rather quietly, "I could maybe help you with it…"

And everyone looked at him.

"You sure about that?" Alexa asked.

He nodded with a smirk. Richard looked at his brother with a small frown.

"I'm not so sure about this…" he muttered quietly.

Jakob smirk faltered for a fraction of a second, "He could just come over to my house if that's okay."

The male teenager sighed slightly, "…It's fine with me if Striker's okay with it."

"I'm straight, but better off going to your house because ours is messy right now, and I really don't feel like makin' Janice and Raven work harder to clean. So, I should probably get your number so I know where to go if I come over."

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"Anyone gatta pen?" The ebony haired adolescent was given a small pen with orange ink by Taylor, and he wrote the number down on some looseleaf paper. They exchanged digits and Jake went to find his brother.

Just as he left, Richard frowned and cursed. "What?" Striker asked.

"I don't really like him anymore. No, I didn't like him in the beginning."

"Why not? He's pretty cool, but he's shy." The younger one smiled.

"I know that, but I don't like him 'cause of the way he looks at you." Richi folded his arms.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in thy voice?" Striker arched a brow with a small chuckle.

"I'm not jealous; he just looks at you and that makes me uncomfortable. I'm not really sure about him tutoring you either…"

"Richi, I'm not gonna do anything but study. It's like you can't even trust me," Striker folded his arms.

"I do trust you, but you going to another guy's house without me just don't sit right. I just don't feel comfortable with it." The vampire shifted, elbow rubbing against his brother's by accident.

"Richi…" The ebony haired boy pulled him closer, "I'm not gonna do anything; I promise."

The oldest male sighed and nodded before his double gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm hungry…" Richard's stomach grumbled lowly.

"Can I have you as my lunch?" Striker grinned.

"Striker!" The older twin's cheeks tinted with a deep shade of red.

* * *

School was out for the weekend and the crew journeyed home. Of course, Striker was grounded from the video game and the computer for the weekend, but he didn't really care. His friends were enough to satisfy his needs for entertainment.

"So, what'd y'all do at school?" Shadle asked, sitting on the couch with a big plate of nachos in her hand.

"I'm getting tutored by a friend for math. Is it okay if I go to his house to study on Wednesday?" Striker asked the woman.

"I'm fine with it; just ask your dad," she chomped quietly on a nacho, "So, who's tutoring you?"

"A friend named Jakob. He's the new guy I was talkin' to Sky about."

"Oh, him. Mm, these are good…You should invite him over sometime."

"One problem, though; he's a werewolf, and Richard and he aren't exactly the best of friends."

Richard cut in, "I don't like him." Striker turned and shook his head. "What? He was looking at you, and I didn't like it…"

"Oh…Richi's jealous…" They all snickered, causing the poor boy to blush. Shade chuckled, "Richi, everywhere you go, there will be people who will look at your brother. I mean, Striker doesn't want to feel like he's ugly or something…"

"Shadle, he didn't mean it like that…" Striker had no choice but to face-palm, and everyone giggled again. He explained, "He meant like the look Sonic would give you when you two first met."

"That was…at least four years ago." The ebony-haired woman blushed.

Brittany thought back to when she used to bully Eon, and she felt guilty. "I'm glad we aren't enemies anymore, E. Now we're like sisters."

"Yeah…and I find it so weird how you would bully me over Richi…and it turns out, he doesn't even like us like that."

"I used to like Eon…until at least two years ago…" Richard smirked, grabbing a nacho and dipping it into the salsa. Eon blushed, and Alexa laughed, still focusing on the cartoons on the television screen.

"So…what should we do?" There was silence. And everyone thought of something to do. Jade suggested they study for their test on Wednesday, but she only earned glares from her friends.

Brittany couldn't stop thinking about go to the mall, and Alexa couldn't help but think of going to a wrestling match. While Richi and Striker had their minds on sex, Eon was suggesting seeing the new Narnia movie. They exchanged glances for a second before looking at Shadle, who was busy eating her nachos.

She opened her eyes and noticed everyone was looking at her, "Uh…don't look at me. Go ask your father."

And they dashed to Shadow's room. The door was closed, though. "Dad?" the younger twin whispered rather loudly when he opened it. There was a shifting from under the covers of the king-sized bed, and he heard a small groan.

"Dad, you up?" Richard asked lowly.

"W-What is it, Richard?" there was a loud, obnoxious yawn coming from their father's mouth as he rose up from the covers. Beside him was Knuckles, who reallocated his body into another comfortable position.

"Um, can we go see a movie?"

"…You can go, but I'm not driving you there…" Another yawn escaped the man's mouth.

"We can just take the Gear…" The twins uttered reciprocally.

"…W-Whatever…just be back by dinner."

"Mhm…" and the boys stood there, staring up at their father, who was intensely glaring at them, waiting for them to leave. Thirty seconds of silence had come and gone, and Shadow grew irritated at his children's eyes continuously staring at him. _"That means __get out of my room…"_ he growled, and the boys instantaneously darted from the dark room, slamming the door behind them and waking up a sleepy red-head, "What happened?"

"Okay, here's the dealio; the movie starts at three o'clock; it's two thirty right now. We have thirty minutes to get ready and to the movie theater, so at two forty-five, meet me and Rich at the Shell gas station over by the exit to get on the highway, got it?"

"Got it," the rest of the group left the house and went home.

* * *

The white haired teen and his opposite used the elevator to get to their room, beginning to change from their old clothes and into the new.

Standing in front of their mirror, Striker fixed his button-down. "Richi…"

The vampire answered quietly, "What?"

"How do I look?" Striker did a simple pose and Richard blushed deeply. Standing at a short five feet, five inches stood his brother in a black button-down with black jeans and white on white Chuck Taylor's. The buttons were only done up to the second one, meaning his upper chest was partially exposed. He casually had his hands in his pockets, left wrist holding a white G-shock.

"You look…sexy, almost too sexy." The vampire answered with a deep shade of red spreading across his cheeks. Striker chuckled and fixed Richard's appearance. Richard was indeed wearing the exact inverse; a white button down, a white pair of jeans, and black on black Chuck Taylor's. He also wore a black G-shock on his right wrist.

"So do you. You got the inverse of my outfit really." Striker walked out the room, "Now, let's go; it'll take at least ten minutes to get to the gas station."

"Or we can just Chaos Control, which'll take thirty seconds."

* * *

The Quadruplets, Ellen, and Eon all walked together to the gas station, where Richard and Striker waited impatiently with their artificial Chaos Emerald. "Took you long enough," they complained after seeing the teens walk closer.

"Hey, you do not rush girls," Taylor folded her arms. She wore a small dressy type shirt and some Capri pants.

"Oh, but you can rush us?"

"Yeah, because we're females; it's in our nature," Brittany looked at her cell phone clock.

"Yeah, females, alright. Female dogs…" Striker mumbled, "Can we go now? I wanna get some snacks, and I don't wanna wait in line."

"Then let's go." Eon grew impatient with her black haired friend, beginning to tap her feet on the concrete below, "The gasoline is starting to mess with my nose…"

The finally sat down in their seats just in time for the previews. Striker sat the large buttery popcorn in between his thighs and grabbed for a handful. Richi sipped his Sprite and stretched, putting his feet on the seat in front of him and staring at the screen through his 3D glasses. "I can't wait to see the sequel for Kung Fu Panda. Oh, oh, oh; staring contest!" Striker leaned forward and gazed intently, supposedly having a staring contest with the panda on the screen.

"Striker...please don't do that, it makes you look like a five year old." Brittany insulted the boy, but he ignored her.

The preview changed, leaving the ebony-head in a small huff. Richi chuckled at him and grabbed for some popcorn. "Guys, I find it weird how we are the only ones in this theater."

"I've always wondered what it was like to be in a movie theater alone." Ellen mumbled.

"Welp, here's ya answer." Taylor chuckled.

They sat back and enjoyed the previews before the movie came on. "And here it comes…" Striker fixed his 3D glasses and sunk low in his chair, watching as the beginning credits rolled in.

* * *

"That Eustace kid was super annoying until the middle, too." the brothers said.

"I thought he was cute," Brittany stepped in.

They kept walking out the door until Striker happened to notice two familiar guys with auburn hair and fierce green irises. "Hey, Alexa, isn't that Jake?"

"Who in the helicopter is Jake?"

"From third period, dummy." Alexa stopped for a moment and thought, mumbling 'third period' quickly as well. "Jake!"

Richi instantly groaned; Striker slapped his arm, "Be nice."

"Yes, Striker."

"Good vampy," he grinned, rubbing his lover's locks of hair and venturing over to the set of twins. "Hey Jake," he smiled. The werewolf flashed his usual smirk and gave him a small punch in the shoulder to play around.

At least twenty feet away stood the Quads and his brother. Richi grumbled a few curses and rolled his eyes. "Richi, calm down before you make a scene," Ellen placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "I don't like him either because he is indeed a werewolf, but I don't dwell on it."

"…You're right, El." The male vampire shrugged just as Striker walked back to them, "Time to go, guys."

(水曜日)

The day came and Striker and Jake had established it as tutoring since the test was the next day. The short teen went outside on his own, waiting for Jake to get there. The wait was only ten minutes before he pulled up in a burgundy Nissan Altima rental car.

"This is your ride?" Striker couldn't help but laugh at how lame Jakob's vehicle looked.

"It's a rental, dummy. My Porsche is still in Manchester, and I have to use this piece of shit instead."

"Didn't they have thing better?"

"No, all the other cars were old, beaten up cars. Now, let's go."

Striker shook his head jokingly and listened, hopping into the passenger's seat. They drove for about twenty minutes before finally pulling up to a small light lime green house with a sturdy looking wooden deck. Jakob opened up his door and Striker followed, heading towards the house. Overall the house was cute on the outside, and so was the inside. The kitchen looked like new and remodeled; the living room had a big fifty inch flat-screen, two love seats, and a large couch; all the fancy stuff.

On the mantel right below the TV screen sat a few family pictures. Striker walked closer to one of them and gently raised it from where it stood. Jakob scratched the back of his head in the slightest embarrassment, "Yeah...that's my girl."

"Wow, she's...beautiful. What's her name?" the ebony-head smiled faintly and set the frame back to its rightful spot.

"She's a doll; her name is Alicia." Jakob blushed deeper.

"Alicia...That's pretty." he complimented politely, looking at the dark skinned woman being kissed by Jake.

"Thanks, Striker. So, um, I guess we should go to my room and get started."

"Uh, yeah...right." Striker gripped his backpack straps and followed behind the eighteen-year-old. "Where's ya bro at? I'd like to meet him."

"Sorry, he's not here at the moment. He went somewhere, but didn't tell me." Jake answered, walking to the back of the one-story house and opened the door to his small room. "Here's my room..."

The walls were a light shade of green, the shelves were stack with old comics and Superman and Batman action figures he must've collected. On the wall was a poster of an NFL football player. The bed was small, maybe a queen-size with a comforter of a soccer field. Hanging on the walls were golden plaques with Jakob's name inscribed in them.

Striker noticed that most of the trophies and awards Jakob had to do with sports instead of academics. There were a few for academics, but mostly for sports like football and soccer. There was even a picture of him and his brother back when they were his age, smiling brightly.

"Wow, you're into a lot sports, aren't ya?"

"Yup, I guess so. I'm only really good in math." he smiled, sitting next to his stand on his bed. Striker dropped his things on the floor and sighed, "Good God that was gettin' heavy." Jakob chuckled and asked him, "So, uh, you hungry? I can make us a snack before I start helping you with your homework."

"Nah, I'm good; I had a sandwich before you came to my house."

"Oh, okay. Um, I guess I should go grab my stuff from the kitchen." And Jakob left the room.

"Yeah…" Striker sat himself down on the bed and waited patiently until his werewolf buddy came back with the right tools.

Once he did, they both sat next to the bed and studied. Striker listened as Jakob explained the problem and then handed him a pencil to work the problem out. It really didn't take but thirty minutes to finish all the homework, but Striker still had trouble with a few, so by the time he was completely finished, it was already five thirty.

"Oh, man, it's five thirty already? That went by quicker than I thought."

"It's because you were doing something that didn't bore you so much. Time goes by the slowest when you're bored." Jake raised a finger, acting like he was a genius.

"Uh-huh, right…we should get going; my dad doesn't like when I'm late for dinner," Striker picked up his bag and quickly made his way out of the room, hastily trying to get to the door and into the Altima.

"Okay." Jakob smiled cutely.

And before Striker knew it, he was sitting in front of the house, but still in the car. He sighed, looking at the time, "Five fifty… He smiled lightly and looked at the adult beside him before opening the door and stepped out. "That was fun."

"Heh," the man blushed.

"Well, uh, I guess…I'll catch ya later." With a wave and a chuckle, Striker made his way to the house.

Jakob watched as his friend entered the mansion and he sighed, sinking lowly into his seat and blushing.

"He's so damn cute…"

**第****5****章****：**_エンド_

**Author's Notes:**

I didn't change much. I really didn't have to. :D

Comments and reviews are high appreciated.


End file.
